The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to replacement gate PFET materials having improved negative bias temperature instability (NBTI) performance.
Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in the electronics industry for switching, amplification, filtering, and other tasks related to both analog and digital electrical signals. Most common among these are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET or MOS), in which a gate structure is energized to create an electric field in an underlying channel region of a semiconductor body, by which electrons are allowed to travel through the channel between a source region and a drain region of the semiconductor body. Complementary MOS (CMOS) devices have become widely used in the semiconductor industry, wherein both n-type and p-type (NMOS and PMOS) transistors are used to fabricate logic and other circuitry.
The source and drain regions of an FET are typically formed by adding dopants to targeted regions of a semiconductor body on either side of the channel. A gate structure is formed above the channel, which includes a gate dielectric located over the channel and a gate conductor above the gate dielectric. The gate dielectric is an insulator material, which prevents large leakage currents from flowing into the channel when a voltage is applied to the gate conductor, while allowing the applied gate voltage to set up a transverse electric field in the channel region in a controllable manner. Conventional MOS transistors typically include a gate dielectric formed by depositing or by growing silicon dioxide (SiO2) or silicon oxynitride (SiON) over a silicon wafer surface, with doped polysilicon formed over the SiO2 to act as the gate conductor.
Continuing trends in semiconductor device manufacturing include reduction in electrical device feature sizes (i.e., scaling), as well as improvements in device performance in terms of device switching speed and power consumption. MOS transistor performance may be improved by reducing the distance between the source and the drain regions under the gate conductor of the device, known as the gate or channel length, and by reducing the thickness of the layer of gate dielectric that is formed over the semiconductor surface. However, there are electrical and physical limitations on the extent to which the thickness of SiO2 gate dielectrics can be reduced. For example, thin SiO2 gate dielectrics are prone to gate tunneling leakage currents resulting from direct tunneling of electrons through the thin gate dielectric.
Scaling of the gate dielectric is a challenge in improving performance of advanced field effect transistors. In a field effect transistor employing a silicon oxide based gate dielectric, the leakage current through the gate dielectric increases exponentially with the decrease in the thickness of the gate dielectric. Such devices typically become too leaky to provide high performance at or below a thickness of about 1.1 nm for the silicon oxide gate dielectric.
Accordingly, recent MOS and CMOS transistor scaling efforts have focused on high-k dielectric materials having dielectric constants greater than that of SiO2 (e.g., greater than about 3.9). High-k dielectric materials can be formed in a thicker layer than scaled SiO2, and yet still produce equivalent field effect performance. The relative electrical performance of such high-k dielectric materials is often expressed in terms equivalent oxide thickness (EOT), since the high-k material layer may be thicker, while still providing the equivalent electrical effect of a much thinner layer of SiO2. Because the dielectric constant “k” is higher than silicon dioxide, a thicker high-k dielectric layer can be employed to mitigate tunneling leakage currents, while still achieving the equivalent electrical performance of a thinner layer of thermally grown SiO2.